


Angel May Cry

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, M/M, Top Nero, bottom credo, credo＆dante百合警告, nero＆credo亲情向注意, top vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: cp倾向是nd，nk，尼禄＆克雷多亲情，克雷多＆但丁百合，一点点vd暗示但分量不多。建议配合官方4代小说食用。><





	Angel May Cry

因为妮可想和姬莉叶说悄悄话，所以毫不客气地用“打扫”的名头驱逐了我，想要帮忙的温柔的姬莉叶也被无耻地阻止，以小孩子需要照顾脏活累活就给臭男人去干的理由留下了她。然后被妮可赶过来清理杂物的时候，我并不知道但丁也懒洋洋地跟了过来，按他的想法，肯定是对妮可的狂热和追根求底感到束手无策，他就是这样的男人，我的叔叔，就是除了战斗以外对任何事都提不上劲——准确的说是根本不会用脑子去运转，这样一个看起来不靠谱但值得信赖的人，我原来是这么想的。他就那样大大咧咧地往堆积的箱子上一跳，也不管满地的积尘，晃着腿坐了下来，如果是以前的我，估计就会讽刺他，我以为你是来帮忙的，之类的这种幼稚的废话，但是从红墓市回来并没有经过太久的时间，那个男人也暂时待在这儿，虽然姬莉叶高兴地不行，但我还不想和他们说任何话，于是攥着抹布，视若无睹地开始爬上爬下。

 

但是在一个陈旧到看起来快要入土的旧箱子里，我找到一件令我难以释怀的东西，它的把手有些灰尘，看上去相当陈旧，但是剑身部分却泛着寒冷肃正的光，向我讲述着它的坚韧。

 

是杜兰德尔。

 

我的脑子开始乱转，我和姬莉叶都没有亲眼见过克雷多的死去，这对她来说或许并不是坏事，她的温柔善良常常是让她受到攻击和伤害的原因，但我正是为了这一点才努力获得更多力量来小心地保护她那颗纯洁明亮的心，因为我想，那也一定是克雷多的愿望。

 

我不知道为什么杜兰德尔会出现在我们事务所的仓库里，实际上除了改装枪械和大剑的零件，这里并不会像但丁的老窝里一样堆地乱七八糟，作为一个狩猎恶魔的半恶魔，我的工龄还相当浅薄，不可能有恶魔的灵魂会像为了但丁一样为我折服，想到魔具的这一点也是身后那个无所事事的男人教给我的东西，不由得一阵怒火涌了上来。

 

他教会我很多东西，也隐瞒了更多，我有段时间对他的信赖完全垮台，但是他却满不在乎的贴上来，似乎讨好似的跟我和姬莉叶讲故事，还有道歉。姬莉叶这个笨笨的好女孩，就这样在那张完美的傻笑和甜言蜜语里被骗得晕头转向，并把他们完全作为家人信任着，请求他们在这里待一段时间，因为“对我有好处”，在她眼里我还是那个又害羞又冲动的傻小子，而但丁这家伙也不留余力地煽风点火，总之赖在了事务所里。

 

“哈，”不知道什么时候，但丁站在了我身后，越过半蹲着的我去看杜兰德尔，“原来是你……真怀念。”

 

他看上去像是完全了解这把剑的来历一样，我的好奇忍不住压倒了之前的火气，“你知道这个？”如果他是又有什么重大的事瞒着我，这次我一定要在他的左脸上也来一拳。

 

但丁冲我笑了一下，他看上去很想摸摸我的头，但我有些反感地往后缩了缩，随即对自己又生气起来，如果是过去的我一定不会这么任性，我真是越活越幼稚了。

 

“如果你不介意我提起，”他露出一副怀念的神色，“那时候还是我接住他的，不是吗。”

 

我觉得，我可能并没有我想象的那么强大，他提起克雷多的时候我就涌上来一阵酸楚，低下了头，我不想让老家伙看见我动摇的样子，他本来就够把我当小孩子了。我在孤儿院长大，被那些恶劣的混蛋小孩们骂作娼妓的野种，我其实并不介意我父母的任何身份，但我只是很孤独，和那些人们格格不入，我听见大人们常常窃窃私语什么“怪胎”“不知来历”，所以常常打架闹事，让那些家伙和闲言蜚语都远离我，直到克雷多和姬莉叶的父母接走了我，他们是我见过的最善良也最虔诚的人，最初想要变强，想要保护姬莉叶和克雷多的原因就是因为我的养父母遭受了无辜的残杀，我无法释怀姬莉叶的眼泪和克雷多沉默的神色，内心深处，也无法接受自己再一次成为孤儿，就像得到了包扎的受伤的野兽，再一次撕开伤口时候往往比第一次更加痛苦，我想要力量，所以加入了教团，一心一意地跟着克雷多，和他一起保护我们的家。

 

但丁的手终究还是落在我后颈上，轻轻地拍着我的肩膀，“你知道恶魔死去不会像人一样留下尸体，”他小声对我说，“所以最后他留下了这个在我怀里，我想了一下……他应该会想要把它留给家人，大概。”

 

他在说这些话的时候并没有刻意避开那些伤人的形容，但我却放松了不少，这就是但丁，我想，如果他向你直接表达，而不是敷衍，那才是把你当做自己人。而且我在他提到杜兰德尔的时候，才想起那时候他一直懒洋洋地微笑着，要求我把阎魔刀还给他是什么意思，那是楼下那个成天一个屁都不放的男人的东西，他那时候，是想要回自己哥哥的遗物，就像我此刻看着杜兰德尔一样，他想要和自己的家人待在一块儿。

 

曾经我对着克雷多开玩笑，说让他退休就把杜兰德尔给我玩，当然是被他无奈地瞪了，骑士的佩剑是骑士的荣耀，如果是别的什么人对他说这种话，大概早就被一拳打飞出塔楼了，但是在训练之外的时候，克雷多总是很包容我，可能是因为姬莉叶的态度，他们俩从小一起照顾我，就像我真的是他们的兄弟一样，这么形容是有时候我觉得像我这种人，并不值得他们那样善良正直的人来温柔对待，但是克雷多不这么想。

 

有一次，我在训练场上被他锤到了墙上，那时候我还很年轻，冒失又莽撞，因此对自己的弱小十分气馁，克雷多是一个相当刻苦的天才，我觉得我可能一辈子也追不上他的脚步，当时我躺在地上沮丧的喘气，他教导我的时候从不留情，跟在家里的处处容忍完全相反，他完全不在乎别人议论我的不合群和离经叛道，也不在乎别人怎么看待一个来路不明的孤儿和虔诚的姬莉叶走得那么近，相反他一直在保护我，并且努力地阻止别人的议论纷纷对我产生什么实际性的伤害，我并不是完全不在乎那些追逐在我身后的诽谤，而是因为只要克雷多和姬莉叶还相信着我，我什么都不会害怕，这就是家人。

 

“起来，”克雷多走到我身边，居高临下地看着灰头土脸的我，他这样板着脸看人有时候真的很吓人，“你这样是对付不了恶魔的。”

 

我难堪地坐起来，浑身上下都疼得要命，等待着克雷多的一顿训斥，我想我让他失望了，像我这么拖后腿，完全没有能力去保护和照顾姬莉叶，更别提帮助克雷多了，但是他没有。

 

克雷多像是叹了一口气，他弯下腰握住了我的胳膊，避开了那些浮肿的伤痕将我拉了起来，他仔细地检查我的神情和伤处，轻轻扫开我头上的灰土，“没有关系，”他慢慢地说，松开了手握在杜兰德尔上，腰板笔直，像是完全明白我那点小心思，“我并不是为了姬莉叶而谴责你……尼禄，我是希望你的强大能够自己保护好自己。”

 

我那时候并不知道其实克雷多已经参与到教团可怕的阴谋中了，并不知道完全明白父母死因的他那时候是怀着怎样的忍耐和痛苦对我说出这些话，我只是依旧很沮丧地借力站起来，向他道歉，克雷多看了我一会儿，空着的手轻轻拍了拍我的胳膊。

 

“我知道你也想要保护我们……但是最重要的是能够照顾好自己的人，才有余力去保护别人不是吗，”他向我笑了一下，在我的记忆里，往后的日子中他的笑容越来越稀少，所以这对我很珍贵，“你也不希望姬莉叶为你会受伤担忧吧，而且我会担心你。”

 

他小幅度的抬手，轻轻搭了一下我的肩膀，我想这应该是一个拥抱了。

 

“因为你也是我的弟弟，尼禄。”

 

我忘了克雷多死去的时候我有没有哭，但是姬莉叶滚烫眼泪的温度仍然回响在我的胸膛上，如果我真的掉了眼泪，我一定不会为此感到羞耻，因为那就是我的哥哥，是我一直以来的家人。

 

我沉默着把手放在杜兰德尔上，但丁靠近了，小心地拥抱我不去看我苦涩的眼睛，就像克雷多那时候一样，我想他从来没有离开过我们。他在这儿，和我们一起直到永远。

 

 

但丁还记得从天上掉下来的那个天使形态的恶魔垂死的模样，他接住那个男人就像托着一片破碎的蝴蝶，他没有说什么安慰的话，因为他知道被阎魔刀贯穿的恶魔根本没有活着的可能，从他哥哥的武器攻击里活下来的人目前只有一个。

 

而且这是一个高傲的骑士，被自己的对手说些怜悯的话，无异于第二次重创吧，但丁想着，只是把克雷多血迹斑斑的身体小心放在了地上。

 

他醒过来看着但丁，并不是初次见到追杀目标或者死敌的神色，甚至不是垂死的挣扎，他第一反应是去寻找救世主上的尼禄和姬莉叶，随即露出了痛苦万分的悲怮，他没有丝毫犹豫，转向但丁请求着，“救救……尼禄他……姬莉叶……”这个在教皇面前也从未放下过尊严的骑士摇晃着自己支离破碎的身体站起来，走向但丁，“求你帮帮他们。”

 

但丁伸手接过克雷多倒下的身体，他的眼睛已经逐渐失去了神色，但一股力量支撑着他盯着但丁，满是渴望而卑微地恳求他，但丁看着这名曾经化为天使的恶魔，似乎想说什么。

 

“我……知道你……”骑士艰难地开口，被洞穿的喉咙靠着恶魔之力苦苦维系着声音，“从小我就……一直在了解斯巴达……我们的神明……”

 

但丁把手放在他胸膛上被阎魔刀破开的伤口，“是，”他点点头，“那是我的父亲。”

 

克雷多满是鲜血的脸上露出一个释怀又破碎的笑容，“我……一直想见见你……神之子……”他的手慢慢挪过来，受伤的手指尝试着轻轻碰了碰但丁的手背，“他们说你是堕落的神…根本不配称为救赎……但是我……”

 

他在但丁覆在他胸膛的左手上留下一点血迹，然后胳膊很快就滑了下去。

 

“原来你也……是个人类……所以你一定会理解吧……”

 

“请……救救我的妹妹……和……”

 

“我的弟弟……”

 

曾经化为天使的男人闭上了眼睛，恶魔没有人类沉重而累赘的肉体，他们死后力量会散去，变作不容于世的微光消失，克雷多和一点隐约的泪痕就这样消失在了但丁的怀抱里，只留下一把仍然锋利而坚韧的剑。

 

崔西看着他们，她能够一直和但丁完美地配合着，有一点就是她明白什么时候不会去插手但丁的想法，在她看来，其实这个贪玩又懒惰的家伙比谁都要明白。

 

但丁握住剑柄，半晌，他叹了口气，站起来。

 

“是的，”但丁看向救世主巨大的阴影，“我答应你。”


End file.
